A Wild Badfic Presents: You're A Mean One, Sara-Sue!: A song parody
by ihateslash604
Summary: A song parody of "You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch" from my DeviantArt profile. Look there from the link on my profile for context. It's Christmas! And A Wild Badfic Appeared! Commentaries has some things to say about our favorite Mary-Sue... Details inside.


**Merry Christmas, everybody! Is everyone going to spend time with their family? Mine is at work/school at the moment. It's Japan, oh poo. Oh well. Anyway, this is a song parody, sung by members of my "Mishonh of God" commentary, pasted straight from my DeviantArt account. You might want to read that for context; otherwise, it won't make much sense. The link's on my profile.**

**Already read it? Or you won't bother with it? Well, on with the show!**

**Me: Disclaimer Time! Ness!**

**Ness: Okay! She owns nothin' here except fo' tha name o' A Wild Badfic Appears!**

**Me: Places everyone!**

**_Italics _are lines not part of the song**

**A Wild Badfic Appears! Commentaries presents...**  
**"You're A Mean One, Sara-Sue"**

**To the melody of: "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch"**

*spotlight on Erika as a Mii, wearing a Santa outfit/Reindeer outfit*

Me *holding a mike*: You're a mean one, Sara-Sue...  
You really are a heeeeeel! _Take it away!_  
Ness *similarly wearing a Santa hat, geen and white shirt and bowtie, playing on the piano, before cutting to a different scene*: Yo' as cuddly as a cactus, *Ness flinches back from a cactus*  
Ness and Sonic *in a Santa outfit as well*: You're as charming as an eel, *Sonic throws an eel out of his arms* Sara-Suuuue...

Me: *pinches nose* You're a bad banana with a…

*Erika transforms* Me and Ness: greasy black PEEEEEELLL! _Donkey Kong and Diddy: RUN! *the two run away from a pile of bad bananas*_

Sonic and Calem *dressed up as well*, with Sudz *dressed as an elf, mouthing words*: You're a monster, Sara-Sue.  
Sonic and Rock: Your heart's an empty hole! *The two fall down a hole* _WOAH!_  
Calem and Sudz mouthing: Your brain is full of Spinerak, *cringes back from a giant spiderweb* _Sick!_  
You've got Grimer in your soul,*Sudz pinches his nose* Sara-Suuuue….

Ness: I wouldn't touch ya with…

Ness and Rock*in the full outfit bowtie included, no armor*: a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot POOOOOOLLLEEE! *Ness falls over with weight of said pole*_Oof! _

_Chrom_*the only wearing just a Santa hat besides his regular getup*_: Do we have to?_

_Robin: It__'__s no big deal. Just do it!_

Robin: You're a foul one, Sara Sue.  
Lucina: *taking things way too seriously* You have termites in your smile!  
Chrom and Lucina: You have all the tender sweetness  
Chrom: Of a seasick Grizzly Bear, Sara-Suuueee... *show a seasick green Grizzly* _Ugh!_

Robin: *scratches his chin, looking up as in thought* Given the choice between the two of you…  
I'd take… the seasick GRIZZLY BEEEEAAARRRR!

Pit *wearing a christmas themed tunic /dressed as Rudolph + a bowtie both cases*: You're a foul one, Sara-Sue.  
Pit and Rock: You're a nasty wasty skunk!_ Pit: Eww..._  
Pit: Your heart is full of unwashed socks, *Pit "blech"s due to an open sock drawer*  
Your soul is full of gunk, Sara Suuuue... *cartoon image of Hades literally kicking out said soul*  
_Rush*_dressed as a Sawsbuck_*: Woof!_

Pit: *does same snarky gestures as Robin* The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote: "Stink!

Ness: Stank!

Me: STUNK!"

Robin and Chrom: You're a rotter, Sara Sue. *gif of a trash can festering with flies*  
You're the queen of sinful sots!  
Sonic and Rock: Your heart's a dead tomato splotched *Kirby runs away from a bad tomato* _Kirby: Pooooyoooo!_  
With moldy purple spots, Sara Suuuue…

Ness: *plugs his nose, waving in front of him*Yo soul is an appalling dump heap  
Overflowin with tha most disgraceful assortment o rubbish imaginable  
Mangled up in tangled up knots! *shrudders*

Me: You nauseate me, Sara Sue,  
Pit and Robin: With a nauseous super "naus!"  
Sonic and Ness: You're a crooked dirty jockey,  
And you drive a crooked Ponyta, Sara Suuuue…

Me and Ness *back on the piano*: You're a three-decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich…  
Me, Ness, Sonic, Calem and Pit: With arsenic SAAAAAAUCE!

(Song plays until the end)

_*studio chatter* _

_Me: That was great!_

_Pit: Aww, that was it? Well, I bet I sounded great out there!_

_Calem: You sure did!_

_Sudz: Gred! Gredinja!_

_Ness: Well, that was fun!_

_Sonic: You bet! _

_Lucina: I have to admit, it kind of was._

_Chrom: It's over, right?_

_Robin: Don't make such a big deal about it._

_Rock: We got great footage too!_

_Rush: Woof woof!  
__

**Yeah, something random I thought up. We were playing the Grinch theme in band, and I thought that it could be used to describe our favorite Mary-Sue, since it's Christmas! (lol) And I came up with this silly little thing. I REGRET NOTHING! **  
**These were supposed to be separated by stanza for different characters, but that obviously didn't go anywhere, and I just fit the lines to who sounded best each line. Pit and Robin's voices singing this make me crack up in particular; their voice qualities are perfect. Chrom too, deadpan guy he is. XD**  
**Some stupid notes: The "Grizzly Bear" line was supposed to be "Crocanaw", but since Fire Emblem Awakening mentions alot of bears, I thought why not. Robin, silly you, lol. **  
**Well, Merry Christmas!**_  
_


End file.
